L'amour, mon chéri, ce n'est rien d'important
by Luly Potter
Summary: OS. "L'amour, c'est cette grande idée que se donnent les hommes. Un concept qu'ils disent inexplicable et incompréhensible. Mais crois-moi, rien n'est aussi futile que l'amour."


**N/A : **Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Un nouveau petit bébé que voici. Et je n'ai rien de plus à dire, donc bonne lecture. =)

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnage, lieu ou autre ne m'appartient. Le tout reste l'entière propriété de J.K. ROWLING.

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤_

**L'amour, mon chéri, ce n'est rien d'important**

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤_

Ce n'est qu'un gosse. Un bambin de cinq-six ans, à peine. D'une taille relativement petite pour son âge, la peau foncée, les yeux sombres, et un sourire d'enfant des plus ravageurs. Vêtu d'un pyjama bleu nuit, ou peut-être vert, dans lequel il s'empêtre les pieds et où ses mains minuscules disparaissent. Il est là, caché dans l'embrasure de la porte, intimidé. Avec les autres enfants ou même les adultes, il fait le fier, il fait le beau. Sa tête est haute, son regard dédaigneux et sa posture beaucoup trop sévère et méprisante pour le bébé qu'il est encore. Mais là, loin de tout témoin, son arrogance a disparue, sa démarche altière s'est envolée et son regard dur, oublié.

Il inspecte d'un œil curieux ce salon qu'il connaît pourtant si bien de jour. La nuit, il est méconnaissable. Son terrain de jeu est devenu celui de sa mère, et la lumière a fait place à l'obscurité, le soleil aux bougies, l'odeur de pâtisserie à celle de la cigarette, et ses chants insouciants aux murmures du vent.

Il n'a pas le droit d'être là, et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il se dissimule tant bien que mal, et qu'il n'ose pas s'avancer encore.

La porte-fenêtre est entrouverte. La Lune et les étoiles sont masquées par de lourds rideaux, mais la brise parvint à se glisser entre les tissus et fait vaciller la flamme des bougies, projetant des ombres dansantes dans toute la pièce.

Il fait un petit pas, un tout petit.

Les meubles sont bien trop grands pour sa taille ridicule, les objets trop difficiles à distinguer pour ses yeux fatigués et les ombres trop rapides pour ses mains maladroites.

Il est apeuré. De là où il se tient posté comme un petit soldat hésitant, il voit le dos du fauteuil qu'il sait rouge grenat, et la silhouette de sa mère qui se détache par moment, et les ronds de fumée qu'elle exhale nonchalamment vers le plafond. C'est de cette femme dont il a peur. C'est elle qui l'intimide, qui le fait se dandiner. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle a depuis longtemps repéré son manège. Et elle s'interroge. Osera, osera pas ? Elle est curieuse. Intriguée par son arrivée nocturne, intéressée par ce qui le motive à sortir de la douceur de son lit, de la sécurité de sa chambre pour traverser les corridors vides et interminables qui constituent le manoir jusqu'à ce salon.

Il est beau, son petit garçon. D'une réelle beauté, qu'elle lui a légué. Pendant un temps, elle a eu peur qu'il ressemble à son père, mais non. La voilà rassurée. Sa progéniture sera tout aussi splendide qu'elle l'a été, qu'elle l'est encore et qu'elle le sera plus tard. Et tant pis si c'est un garçon et qu'il se révélera, comme tous les hommes, être un couard infidèle et prétentieux. Au moins, il sera beau.

Elle l'entend qui s'approche. Doucement, timidement. Des petits pas d'enfant inoffensif. Elle le sent trébucher, puis se relever vaillamment. Elle le devine rouge de gêne d'être tombé, et de honte d'être là, debout en pleine nuit alors qu'il devrait dormir depuis longtemps. Elle discerne sa respiration hachée – il se sait repéré. Elle ne se retourne pas, non, elle le laisse venir à elle. Et bientôt il est là, tête baissée et mains entortillées dans les bras de son pyjama décidément trop grand.

Quand il lève son regard sur elle, il la voit assise dignement sur son fauteuil de velours, dans une de ces robes magnifiques qu'elle revêt chaque jour, ses longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en boucles sur son épaule droite et ses yeux délivrant une douceur froide et étrangère. Pour lui, elle est une impératrice. Plus belle qu'une princesse, plus forte qu'une reine, elle est la déesse de ce qu'elle voudra bien considérer comme son royaume.

-Maman...

Sa voix est frêle, hésitante.

-Maman, c'est quoi, l'amour ?

Elle ne sursaute pas, mais sa surprise transparaît dans son clignement de paupière. Quelque chose de trop bref pour que le petit le remarque. Elle le regarde, lui et ses yeux mouillés de curiosité, sa bouche juste assez ouverte pour qu'on puisse apercevoir ses dents bien alignées, et cette candide et naïve question qui flotte dans l'air.

-Rien d'utile, Blaise. L'amour, c'est cette grande idée que se donnent les hommes. Un concept qu'ils disent inexplicable et incompréhensible. Mais crois-moi, rien n'est aussi futile que l'amour. Ce n'est rien de solide, rien de durable, rien de matériel. C'est plus encombrant qu'autre chose. Un superflu dont on peut et dont on doit se passer. L'amour, mon chéri, ce n'est rien d'important.

Et lui de hocher la tête avec une compréhension feinte, absorbant les paroles de sa mère et les enregistrant pour toujours. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, il n'a pas tout comprit, comme c'était souvent le cas avec sa mère. Celle-ci soupire, crachant un peu de fumée que Blaise n'ose pas chasser avec sa main, bien qu'elle le gêne.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand. D'ici là, n'oublie pas mes paroles. Et maintenant va, il est grand temps de dormir.

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤_

Il retient un sourire. Il marche, ou plutôt il s'oblige à marcher lentement, dignement. Il lève la tête et braque son regard droit devant, dédaigneux des autres étudiants qu'il croise. Il a un but. Un but qui se trouve au bout du couloir. Un but qui le fait se sentir puissant, supérieur. Différent. Il n'a jamais aimé l'idée d'être comme tout le monde. Dès son plus jeune âge, il a tout fait pour être unique. Il aimait délaisser ses compagnons de jeu pour les discussions incompréhensibles des adultes, il préférait la solitude à ses camarades, la nuit au jour, les livres aux amusements enfantins. Très tôt il voulut lui même choisir ses vêtements, et par là même se distinguer des autres enfants. Encore aujourd'hui, il aime se sentir à part. Lui, le grand noir de Serpentard, toujours si froid et si mystérieux. Il s'enorgueillit de cette réputation et utilise moult moyens pour l'amplifier et l'étendre le plus possible. C'est pour cela qu'il aime sa relation avec Greengrass, parce qu'elle est secrète, inattendue et surtout officieuse. Elle ne repose sur rien, aucun engagement, aucune règle. Et rien ni personne ne peut la définir. Il fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, et avec qui il veut.

Il marche toujours, d'un pas mesuré et calme. Pour montrer que rien ne peut l'atteindre, que rien ne peut faire naître chez lui la plus infime émotion, la plus petite envie. Même pas un rendez-vous défendu dans une salle de classe avec une adolescente en beauté. Il arrive devant la porte, jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, il est seul. Enfin presque. Deux élèves de 5e ou 4e année le regarde du coin de l'œil, mais il ne va pas attendre qu'ils s'en aillent. Non, c'est même bénéfique à sa réputation qu'ils le voient entrer discrètement dans cette pièce. Et puis, Blaise Zabini fait ce qu'il veut, qu'importe les témoins ou les interdits. Il ouvre la porte, entre et la referme rapidement derrière lui. Elle est déjà là. Évidemment, puisqu'il est en retard, puisqu'il est toujours en retard.

La pièce est pleine d'une lueur orangée gâchées par les ombres. Le soleil couchant passe à travers les fenêtres les bougies projettent des formes mouvantes sur les murs, le sol et les meubles. Tout au fond, un vieux bureau en bois massif, lustré par le temps. Et sur le bureau, elle. Assise en tailleur, de dos. Elle ne se retournera pas, il le sait. Alors il avance doucement vers elle, en détaillant la jeune fille. De longs cheveux blonds coulent entre ses omoplates jusqu'à ses reins. Elle courbe un peu les épaules, sans doute a-t-elle froid. Sa tête reste droite, en revanche. Et les lueurs du crépuscules qui se reflètent sur sa chevelure qui paraît s'animer, soudain. Son tee-shirt qui se relève légèrement, laissant apercevoir le commencement de son dos, juste au-dessus de son pantalon, là où elle est chatouilleuse. Il s'approche encore, la domine de toute sa taille. Il ne la touche pas, même si, inconsciemment, il en meurt d'envie. Il attend, patiemment, debout derrière elle, qu'elle émette un signe de vie. Et doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pantin, elle tourne la tête. Elle lève son regard et croise celui du garçon. Mais, contrairement à l'habitude, ses yeux bleus ne scintillent pas, ses lèvres ne s'étirent en aucun sourire et ses joues restent pâles. Elle ne parle pas, et n'esquisse aucun geste vers lui, comme elle adore le faire d'ordinaire. Elle se détourne une fois encore et repose son regard sur la fenêtre.

-Daphné ?

Sa voix est claire, forte, et dépasse le vacarme de ses pensées. Il s'étonne aussi, de la voir ainsi, si amorphe, lasse et fatiguée. Elle qu'il connaît aguicheuse, belle, enjouée, extravertie et à la limite de la vulgarité, il ne la reconnaît pas. Il voit là une fille douce, déprimée et fragile qui lui fait horreur. Il ne supporte ni la faiblesse, ni l'absence de vivacité. La seule chose qu'il veut, là, c'est s'enfuir. S'enfuir loin de cette fille méconnaissable, loin de ses yeux, qui commencent à s'embuer, à se remplir, se remplir de larmes. Il veut partir avant qu'elle ne pleure, avant qu'elle ne parle. Au moment même où il retrouve le contrôle de son corps, elle ouvre sa bouche qu'il aime tant embrasser. Il voit avec horreur une larme chuter le long de sa joue blanche et s'écraser sur ses lèvres charnues. Et il entend alors un son qu'il connaît, qui lui est familier mais qu'il ne veut pas entendre.

-Blaise...

Il ferme les yeux et veut partir – ces situations-là ne sont pas faîtes pour lui.

La main de Daphné s'abat sur son poignet et le serre avec une force qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas. Il ne réagit pas, et les ongles s'enfoncent dans le tissus de son vêtement, transpercent sa peau. Il ouvre les yeux, mais ne la regarde pas. Il a l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Les pleurs, il ne supporte pas.

-Blaise, s'il te plaît.

Il se dégage fermement, esquisse maladroitement un sourire qu'il veut indifférent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Daphné ?

Il ne la regarde toujours pas, refuse de poser ses yeux sur cette fille qui pleure silencieusement.

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu, hein ? Dis moi que ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Il rit, méprisant, mais ne comprend pas. La voix de la fille a fait vriller ses tympans, une voix écœurante, entrecoupée de sanglots étouffés.

-De quoi tu parles, Greengrass ?

Il se méfie. Une fille, une serpentard, ça peut faire tout et n'importe quoi. Il connaît assez sa mère pour savoir de quoi sont capables les femmes, et surtout lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas.

-Ton indifférence, tes retards incessants, tes regards méprisants, tes airs glacials et ton je-m'en-foutiste. Tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes.

Il la dévisage enfin, étonné. Non, elle ne joue pas la comédie. Elle est sincère. Diablement sincère. Elle attend une réponse, elle et ses joues mouillées, elle et ses lèvres tremblantes, elle et ses yeux brillants. Le fait-elle exprès ? Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, pas depuis tout ce temps.

-Enfin, Greengrass, ne sois pas ridicule.

Elle a un hoquet. Pathétique. Elle n'a plus rien d'impressionnant, faible comme elle est. Plus aucune dignité, plus aucune fierté. Elle le dégoûte. Il ne veut pas de ça : pas de sentiment, de relation sérieuse, non. Juste de l'amusement, et de quoi le faire paraître encore plus mystérieux aux yeux des autres. Elle est son jouet, son outil. Rien de plus qu'une jolie fille volontaire.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Non.

Elle esquisse une moue vexée, essuie ses joues. Le regard qui est peiné, encore un instant, avant de retrouver sa froideur et son détachement habituel. Lunatique. Il ne l'aime pas, soit. De toute façon, il n'aime personne. Ni sa mère qui l'horripile, ni ses professeurs qu'il méprise, ni son meilleur ami dont il se moque incessamment à grand renforts de remarques sarcastiques et de clins d'œil ironiques. Non, il n'aime personne. Il supporte, tout au plus. Et peut-être qu'elle est la personne qu'il supporte le mieux. Et à cette idée, son cœur sourit et son corps se réchauffe. Quelle imbécile.

Il la regarde faire, un petit, minuscule sourire aux lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, il a eu peur. Peur qu'elle lui fasse une scène, qu'elle s'effondre en sanglots, qu'elle soit irrécupérable. Mais c'était oublier Daphné Greengrass, et toutes les règles de sa fascinante personnalité. Daphné ne disait jamais rien quand elle essuyait un refus, quand on faisait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Oh non, Daphné se taisait, souriait même. Préparait sa vengeance. Personne n'y échappait. « Même pas moi », songe Blaise. Parce qu'en ce moment, Daphné se tait, Daphné sourit. Et il va s'en prendre plein la figure, il le sait.

-Daphné...

-Oui ?

-Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît.

-Faire quoi ?

Elle lui adresse un sourire étincelant, tout aussi faux que son air heureux et épanouis. Faire quoi ? Il ne sait pas, mais il sait qu'elle le fera. Et qu'elle niera jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait fait. Satanée vipère. Il essaie de deviner, dans ses yeux bleus, ses projets. Mais il ne voit rien d'autre que le reflet de son propre regard et il soupire, impuissant. Advienne que pourra. Il n'y peut rien, de toute façon.

-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux, Blaise ?

-Non.

-Menteur.

Il lui retourne un regard étonné, mais à peine intéressé. Lui, amoureux ? Une blague. Jamais il ne connaîtra l'amour, il se contrôle bien trop pour tomber là-dedans, dans ce piège sordide contre lequel sa mère l'a mis en garde. Il est bien trop fort, bien trop lucide pour _tomber amoureux_. Pour s'encombrer d'une chose pareille. Non, il restera Blaise Zabini, seul et unique à jamais dans son cœur. Alors pourquoi soutient-elle le contraire ? Elle lui offre un sourire brûlant, carnassier.

-Je t'ai vue la regarder, Blaise.

Il ne sait pas de qui elle parle. Il hausse un sourcil, son sourire s'élargit.

-Que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte est hautement plus intéressant, Zabini. Mais tu ne la lâches pas, jamais, du regard. Je suis peut-être la seule à l'avoir remarquer, parce que je suis sûrement la seule à y porter attention. Mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

-Tu affabules.

-Non.

-Je hais l'amour.

-L'amour est une passion, Blaise, la haine aussi. Et manque de chance, elles vont de pair.

-Je ne suis amoureux de personne.

-Bien sûr que si, enfin. Tu as tellement voulu te protéger de l'amour, Blaise, tellement eu peur d'y tomber tête baissée que tu n'a même pas remarqué que tu avais effectué le grand plongeon. Tu devrais te voir. Tu a certainement plus de classe que n'importe quel Poufsouffle, mais tu as les mêmes réactions : la détailler furtivement quand elle passe, relever la tête immédiatement au son de sa voix, ton corps qui se tend instinctivement vers elle pour la toucher, la frôler. Tu l'aimes.

Il plisse les paupières, et voit clair dans son jeu.

-Tu veux me mettre hors de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tellement dégoûtée que je ne t'accorde pas autant d'attention que tu l'espérais, que tu cherches par n'importe quel moyen de me déstabiliser. C'est pathétique. Et sans aucune subtilité.

-Tu peux t'aveugler tant que tu veux, Zabini, tu t'apercevras bien vite que j'ai raison, maintenant que je t'ai ouvert les yeux.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en sorte. Elle ne veut pas qu'il croit pouvoir passer au-dessus de l'amour et de la faiblesse du genre humain. Elle veut qu'il le sache, qu'il l'intègre et que ça le fasse souffrir : que lui, Blaise Zabini, puisse tomber amoureux. Et ainsi transgresser toutes les règles dictées par sa mère depuis son plus jeune âge. _L'amour, c'est futile._ Il n'y aura pas échappé, et Daphné compte bien veiller à ce que ça le torture le plus possible, afin qu'il souffre de toute son âme comme elle souffrait de son amour à sens unique.

-Et qui serait l'heureuse élue ? Grince Zabini, les yeux étincelants, un plis amer à la place de sa bouche.

-Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise, minaude la blonde avec un sourire moqueur. Tu t'en rendras bien compte par toi-même, mon petit serpent. Quand elle apparaîtra dans ton champs de vision et que tu ne la lâcheras pas du regard, quand elle parlera et que ton attention sera focalisée sur elle...

Elle se lève et s'en va, toute trace de son chagrin disparu par son roulement de hanche hypnotique, le balancement de ses volutes dorés contre ses omoplates. Et sans même un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, elle ferme la porte derrière et le laisse seul. Blaise a l'habitude d'être seul, mais il n'a pas l'habitude d'être déconcerté et encore moins de douter de lui-même. Il se demande douloureusement si Greengrass a raison, si ce qu'elle a vu est juste. Il sait qu'elle ne ment pas, ou tout du moins, qu'elle ne pense pas mentir. Daphné est une Serpentard, une vraie, une dure. Et comme tous les serpents, elle sait que seule la vérité peut réellement blesser. Les rumeurs infondés, les murmures mensongers ne laissent aucune trace dans l'esprit d'un Vert et Argent. Mais la vérité, la vérité toute nue, la vérité blessante, humiliante, reste. Elle reste et elle marque. Ne s'efface pas. S'incruste dans la pensée comme la marque cuisante de l'humiliation absolue. Blaise a peur. Peur que Daphné aie raison, peur qu'il s'en rende compte et avec lui, l'ensemble de ses compagnons. Ce serait alors sa chute du piédestal. Fini, le grand Blaise Zabini mystérieux et au cœur inexistant. Fini, le beau noir au regard brûlant mais aux sentiments inaccessibles. Fini, Blaise Zabini et son aura puissante, envoûtante. Il ne sera plus qu'un homme comme un autre, un de ceux qui se prétendaient forts et qui étaient faibles. Est-il faible ? Il a peur, ne veut pas l'être.

Il soupire, se traite d'idiot. Rien ne sert de s'inquiéter tant qu'il n'est pas devant le fait accomplit. Il n'oublie pas que Greengrass a pu tout simplement se fourvoyer. Il se lève à son tour et jette un regard par-delà la fenêtre, sur le paysage qu'admirait Daphné tantôt. Daphné... Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle succombe à son charme. Il ne l'en croyait pas capable. Il se trompait.

Il marche dans le couloir quand il entend une voix. Immédiatement, il se retourne, et croise le regard d'une beauté brune à la peau mat, portant l'écusson de Serdaigle. Padma Patil.

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤_

THE END


End file.
